


Highway 12

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Gen, Hunt Gone Wrong, Poetry, Уточнять у автора
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Week one of spn_napowrimo - Theme of the week is Two-lane Blacktop (places and Americana)For the prompt 'midnight on the interstate'.I'm nothing if not literal.





	Highway 12

**Highway 12**

That it’s dark goes without saying.  
It is midnight, after all.  
The desert holds the silence like breath, refusing to exhale.

“It’s colder than a witches tit,”  
Dean complains, slams metal on metal carelessly loud.

Pinyon pines rustle an uneasy reply.

Sam hefts the shotgun, lets Dean shoulder the rest of the burden  
 – like Sam has a choice.  
Sam’s worry is wasted with only starlight there to see it.

They leave the Impala on blacker than blacktop, step off the highway  
Onto earth red by day, old-blood-dark by night.  
Nothing ominous about that, no sir.

Sam doesn’t think about portents when he carries his brother back  
Torn open.  
Dripping blood steams – human heat versus desert chill.  
The desert is winning.

Waiting patiently, blacker than black,  
blacker than blacktop,  
cold iron will be their saviour.

The Impala roars deliverance into the Utah night.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Check out the community - all poems and poets are welcome!


End file.
